


Uninformed

by SavageDarling



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Basically, F/F, also with Pippa and hecate, because they are still kids, but lots of cutesy stuff to come with them, no funny stuff with the kids, this is just going to be five whole chapters of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: Hecate Hardbroom does not know how to flirt. And at 45 she's quite afraid to ask, but she wants to learn so she asks Ada about flirting so she can get it right with Pippa. Mildred Hubble is also clueless and has a talk with Ms. Cackle. Pippa gets both jealous and confused and Esmerelda Hallow just wanted a normal year for crying out loud.





	1. Eavesdropping Part 1

Hecate does not take anything lightly. Not in the decades upon decades she has been at Cackles Academy. Not in the year and a half of her reconciliation to Pippa. Which is why she is sitting here, because asking Pippa out is too soon, too much, too direct. So here she is, waiting for Ada to just say something for Goddess’s sake. 

Ada, for her part, finds the whole thing rather amusing. She never quite knows what to expect these days at the school, but even this is quite a shock. Nevertheless a wonderful shock, but a shock still. 

“Miss Cackle?” Hecate tries and Ada just sets down the tea and looks at her so she tries again. “Ada?” Again Ada just gives her that stare, like maybe she’s lost it. And Hecate thinks maybe she has lost it that is. 

And then Ada chuckles, because what else is one supposed to do when a woman nearing 50 years asks tips on flirting. “I’m sorry to laugh dear Hecate, but you must understand how bizarre this is for me.” 

Hecate’s back goes rigid, her face stoning itself into ice so that no emotion will pass over it. She cannot stand to think of Ada seeing her as weak. And even though the chair she is in is quite comfortable, she must admit, she will not relax into it. Instead, she says, “If you wish to make a mockery of me then I shall just have to ask Mrs. Bat.” 

Ada stopped chuckling and sat in the chair across from Hecate. “Unless you want to spend more time pining over Pippa then I suggest you not take advice from Gwen. While you two are quite similar in your very singular love, I do not trust her for flirting tips.” 

And she looks Hecate down over her glasses. A look that makes Hecate think of the countless -very bad- ideas that Ada seems to keep having. It makes her eyes go wide in fear and her eyebrows shoot to her hairline because she cannot stand the idea of a friendship trap right now. “Ada,” Hecate warns. “Please do not get any ideas. I simply wish to know the best way to flirt is all.” 

Ada motions for Hecate to follow her out of her office and the two women walk towards the door. “Come back tomorrow morning at 8 sharp Hecate and we’ll get to work.” Just as Hecate’s exiting Ada adds, “And don’t you worry. Ms. Pentangle won’t know what hit her.”

Ada pats Hecate’s back as the taller witches lips tighten and she quickly scurries away. Ada laughs and shakes her head. Just before she closes her door she says, “Mildred Hubble dear. You aren’t very good at hiding. Just come inside and be glad Ms. Hardbroom did not catch you.” 

Mildred comes out of the shadows then and looks at Ms. Cackle. “I didn’t hear anything,” Mildred squeaks out. 

“Oh Mildred,” Ada sighs. “You’re 14 now dear. Please try to get better at lying. After three years here I’d think you’d be better at being where you aren’t supposed to be.” 

Mildred shrugs her shoulders, “You’d think so, wouldn’t you. Honestly, it’s quite exhausting being bad at being bad.” 

They sit then and Ada summons a new cup of tea for Mildred. “Why were you listening?”

“I’m worried about HB,” Mildred pulls at one of her plaits. Ada furrows her brows and stares Mildred down over her glasses. Mildred continues, “I know she seems all scary, but I mean, I can totally understand loving someone and feeling like maybe you aren’t good at it. I mean I’ve struggled at being good at lots of things.”

Ada chuckles, “Yes well Ms. Hardbroom does struggle in the love department. But I’m sure you remember Ms. Pentangle. All Hecate has to do is be honest with her and everything will be fine. You just leave the flirting part to me.” They are both silent for a moment before Ada continues, “Did you have any questions about that department Mildred?”

Mildred turns bright red, cheeks burning at the implications of what Ms. Cackle is saying. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Ada laughs, “Still a terrible liar Mildred. If you like someone just tell them. Bring them flowers and be kind to them. That’s how you show someone you like them.” 

“And flirting?” Mildred perks up then and Ada has to work at keeping her face stilled. 

Ada smiles and says, “Maybe you should stick to gestures of kindness for now and wait a bit on flirting. Talking to your mother about that might also be more beneficial for you.” 

Mildred stumbles to her feet and mumbles, “Thanks Ms. Cackle.” 

As Mildred is opening the door to leave Ada says, “Goodbye Mildred Hubble, and do tell Esmeralda Hallow I said hello.” 

Mildred is still blushing now and says, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Ada shakes her head and watches the girl run away in a fashion not dissimilar to how Hecate had run off moments earlier.


	2. Eavesdropping Part 2

Hecate, now back in the safety of her room, settled into the chair in front of her vanity. She pressed her fingers firmly into her temple and then ran them through her hair. Her magic washed over her and long, dark strands falls loosely around her shoulders. She lets out a breath and her back falters just slightly, folding in on itself. 

Her mirror rings then and she washes a hand over it and smiles, slightly, as Pippa appears in her vanity mirror. Pippa’s smile stretches across her face and it takes Hecate a second to realize that neither of them are speaking yet. So she says, “Well met Pippa.”

Pippa smiles, “Always so formal Hecate. Well met my dear.”

Hecate practically scoffs at that and responds, “I let my hair down for you. Is there more you would like me to do?”

Pippa’s laugh rings through the mirror loud and boisterous. “No Hecate, you’re just fine. I do, however, wish I could be there. I remember how much fun it was to play with your hair when we were girls.” 

Of its own accord Hecate’s cheeks turns a particularly dark shade of red and Pippa tilts her head and smiles even bigger through the mirror. “Would it be alright if I came for a visit tomorrow?”

“That, would be acceptable,” Hecate responds slowly. 

Pippa claps her hands together and says, “Oh goody. Then how about I mirror in the morning and we discuss my arrival!”

“No!” Hecate exclaims, reaching her hand towards the mirror involuntarily. Pippa’s face falls then and Hecate quickly tries to recover, steadying her voice. “What I meant to say is that a mirror call will not be necessary. Come whenever you feel is a good time and I can assure you we here at Cackles will be ready. Additionally I have a meeting with Ada in the morning which I must attend.” 

Pippa, who still looks slightly upset and taken aback, says, “Well alright then Hiccup if you say so. I will see you tomorrow then. Off to bed with you.”

Pippa has ended the mirror call before the realization even hits Hecate and she has time to say goodbye. Hecate then makes her rounds, because she fears what will happen the moment she is left alone to her own thoughts of Pippa and what the next day holds. 

She finds almost all of the girls in their rooms, lights out. Except for two quiet voices coming from the library. One unmistakable voice belonging to one mischievous Mildred Hubble, who could not seem to stay out of trouble as much as hecate tried to get her to. She transferred to the back of the library, darkness shrouding her and keeping her hidden, dark hair still slipping around her shoulders. 

She listened carefully and followed the voices until she was only one bookshelf away from them. It was not until she peeked through the bookshelf that she saw who exactly was with Mildred. At the swish of a blonde ponytail she’d assumed Ethel, but that couldn’t be right. Then the girl’s head turned slightly and suddenly she realized it was Esmeralda Hallow. 

Hecate had never been one to eavesdrop when she felt the situation did not call for it. However, she felt a pull to listen for a bit longer before sending the girls back to their respective rooms. She washed a hand over her body and watched as it disappeared. 

Mildred pushed one of her plaits behind her shoulder and leaned in to look at the book Esmeralda was pointing at. “See here, when creating a Forget-me-Not potion you must add the correct amount of frog tongues or it will cause an explosion.”

Mildred scribbles away on a piece of paper and says, “Okay, so three frog tongues in a forget-me-not potion! What about this potion? On the next page?”

Esmeralda shakes her head and places her hand atop the page. “Not this one. I don’t know why it’s even in this book.” 

“Why not? The Goodbye Potion doesn’t sound that hard.” Mildred asks, tilting her head. 

“It isn’t that hard,” Esmeralda says. “It’s just forbidden, for good reason. It puts a person into a coma like state and causes them to forget who they are if they even do wake up and you can never count on them waking up at all!” 

“I’d hate for that to happen to either of us,” Mildred whispers.

Hecate cannot be certain but she images that Esmeralda seems to be blushing now. Blonde hair slipping around the young girls shoulder she is giggling now. “Mildred Hubble, the things you say.”

Hecate shifts and causes a small noise. Both girls turn but she knows they can’t see her. “We better go.” Esme whispers in a hushed tone. 

They gather their things and as they go to leave Mildred, who now stands at the same height as Esmeralda, places her free hand on Esme’s elbow. “Can I say one more thing?”

Esme shook her head yes in response. Mildred took a breath and said, “I think you have the prettiest eyes.”

Esme reaches out and pushes one of Mildred’s plaits behind her shoulder. “Mildred Hubble,” she breathes out, “the things you say.” 

Hecate decides now is the time to make sure that Mildred and Esme go to bed. She transfers directly behind them. “Out late… I see.”

Both girls jump slightly and Esme is blushing immensely. Hecate smirks a bit at being right. “We were just going to bed right now Ms. Hardbroom” Mildred exclaims.

“Go on to your room Mildred Hubble,” Hecate says slowly. As Mildred glances at Esme and scurries away Hecate continues, “And I will see you Monday after class for detention.”

A moment later Esme and Hecate are standing alone in the library. “She just needed help studying Ms. Hardbroom,” Esme says after a moment.

“Esmeralda Hallow you are good at many things,” Hecate says pausing. “But lying is not one of them.” 

Esme was still blushing as Hecate started walking the both of them out of the library and towards Esme’s room. “She really did need help studying, and I feel as though I forgot so much my year without magic or classes. I was just trying to get that back.” 

“You will be fine, you are an extremely brilliant witch.” Hecate drawls out. “Additionally, Mildred Hubble has grown into quite an intelligent witch. She has a very open and caring heart. You’d do well to remember that.”

They reach Esme’s door and the girl goes to walk into her room. “I know all of that HB. I care about her quite a bit.”

Hecate stops and says, “Well then I shall tell you one more thing to remember. I may not let it be shown but I care what happens to Mildred. Hurt her and you will have me to answer to.”

Esme’s eyes go wide and she says, “Yes Ms. Hardbroom. I understand and will remember that, but I meant what I said. I really care about Mildred Hubble.” 

Esme has that look on her face from earlier in the library and Hecate thinks it might be the beginning of something she feels even still for Pippa.


	3. Misunderstanding

It’s 8:10 now. She and Ada have had a nice cup of tea and pleasant enough small talk. But here Hecate is waiting for Ada to explain how to flirt to her and she can feel the seconds as they tick by. 

“Ada if you don’t say something soon I will not be able to sit here any longer,” Hecate fumes. Her voice harsh and dramatic, like she herself is at times. 

Ada sighs and sets down her biscuit. “Always so impatient Hecate dear. Alright, stand up now and we will begin.” 

Hecate looks at her hesitantly and slowly stands. Hecate towers over her and hates that, hates how tall and gangly she is and has always been. She hates this so she tries to distract herself by changing the topic of conversation as Ada takes her hand and pulls her towards her desk. “Did you know that Esmeralda Hallow and Mildred Hubble seem to have something going on between them?”

Ada chuckles and says, “Of course I know dear. Mildred Hubble has never been good at secrets or hiding. And I mean Esmeralda Hallow has always had a soft spot for clumsy ones hasn’t she? I mean she absolutely loves Sybil who can barely walk without twisting her ankle.” 

Hecate huffs out an, “All right then so you know about that. Can you please just tell me what we’re doing?”

Ada lets go of Hecate’s hand and says, “I’m going to tell you to do a couple of things then we’ll get to the flirting bit. Think you can handle that?”

Hecate raises an eyebrow but nods yes in response anyway. 

Ada claps her hands together then and says, rather excitedly, “Now then! Let’s begin, I want you to lean back against my desk, using your hands to hold you up. You should almost be sitting on my desk.” 

Hecate goes to protest because that just seems like a strange thing to do. Who sits on top of desks? But then she sees Ada’s face and follows her request. 

“Next close your eyes and keep them closed,” Ada says rather than asks this time. It takes everything in Hecate not to protest or shoot her eyebrows up to her hairline. She relaxes a bit and closes her eyes. Her senses tune into the noise around her. “Now please reach your hand out I’m going to take it.” Hecate does exactly that and finds Ada’s hand in her own in seconds.

There is a moment where all that Hecate can do or focus on is breathing. She still has one hand resting on the desk and the other hanging loosely in Ada’s. She can’t see but she imagines Ada is directly in front of her, not too close, but close enough to be within her personal space. She does not mind, but can’t seem to shake how weird that feels. 

Ada continues then, “Now I know this is going to sound strange Hecate, dear, but try imagining that I am Ms. Pentangle. Take a breath and say something you might wish to say to her. Then we work on what exactly you’ve said. You say a couple of things and I’ll tell you how to say them in a more flirtatious way.”

Hecate breaths in and out about a dozen times before she can finally say anything. She imagines the hand in hers is Pippa’s, golden and comforting. She imagines a very sharp, pink hat perched atop golden blonde hair. She imagines her smile and her twinkling brown eyes. “Pippa, I know that I don’t always treat you the way you should be treated and I always seem to push you away just when you’ve gotten close. I wish that wasn’t so because I hate when you aren’t near me.”

She lets out a heavy breath and waits for Ada to say something. “Oh, Hecate open your eyes.” Hecate does and Ada looks like she might cry. “That was beautiful, dear, and I only have minor suggestions. Instead of that last bit say that you hate when you seem to push her away because you’d rather be pulling her closer. Touch her arm or hand and make sure to meet her eyes. Your voice is best when it’s deeper. Use that part of it for most of what you say.”

Hecate squeezes Ada’s hand and pulls the woman into a hug. Suddenly the door opens and Hecate and Ada both jump slightly away from each other. Hecate leaning against the desk again for a second. “I’m sorry,” Pippa whispers as she enters the room. The three women all look between each other. 

“Why are you sorry?” Hecate asks her cheeks just the slightest tinge of red. 

Pippa’s face looks rather upset but when Hecate speaks her eyes look like they could cut someone. “I didn’t realize I was going to be interrupting something. I had expected to find the two of you in a meeting, I see now I was misinformed by Ms. Hardbroom.”

The last part was directed at Ada and Hecate’s face contorted itself into a mask of confusion. She made several tentative steps towards Pippa until they stood only a yard or so apart, it reminded her of the spelling bee and where they’d stood just before their reconciliation. “Ms. Hardbroom? Are you all right Pippa. We can go now, the meeting is over.” 

She turns to glance at Ada who gives her a weird, strained smile. Hecate feels like she’s missing something but can’t put her finger on it. Pippa shakes her head. “No,” she says, still not smiling at Hecate. “You stay here and spend time with Ada.” 

Hecate takes a step forward and reaches out to stop her. She realizes too late that Pippa means to transfer rather than walk out of the room. Just as she grabs onto Pippa’s hand not raised in transference the two of them are swept up in a pink, shimmery mist that Hecate assumes is how her magic presents itself. 

Everything goes dark a moment and when she opens her eyes she finds the two of them laying on the roof. She rubs her head from the pain of hitting it on the hard rock. She gets up slowly and finds Pippa laying a little ways away also rubbing her head. She goes and helps Pippa to her feet.

“Are you alright Pipsqueak?” Hecate says hesitantly. 

The blonde woman turns towards her, a fire still in her eyes, and says “I don’t want to be where you are Hecate.”

She summons her broom and flies off before Hecate stops her. Hecate’s head still hurts too much and is swimming with too many thoughts for her to transfer back to Ada’s office. So she makes her way back into the castle by foot. 

Just as she gets down the final staircase before getting to the hall with her room on it Mildred Hubble runs smack into her. “Mildred Hubble,” she practically growls. “Watch where you’re going.” 

“Sorry HB!” Mildred exclaims. “I was actually looking for you.”

Hecate turned her head and sighed. “What have you done now Mildred?”

Mildred shook her head. “I didn’t do anything. I just wanted to ask you something.” 

Hecate leads them both to her room and Mildred looks extremely shocked at this. Especially once they’re sitting in her room and she hands Mildred a cup of tea, which Mildred slurps down. 

“What did you have to ask me?” Hecate asks after Mildred has looked everywhere around her room except at her. 

Mildred smiles slightly at her and asks, “Ms. Pentangle, she’s important to you right?”

Hecate thinks of the blonde woman who has probably already flown back to Pentangle’s leaving a very confused Hecate behind. “Yes,” Hecate says slowly. 

“Esme’s really important to me, Ms. Hardbroom.” Mildred is hiding her face but even with the way she mumbles Hecate knows what she has said. She also knows that Mildred is blushing from embarrassment. “I don’t wanna mess this up the way I do everything else.” 

Finally, Mildred meets her eyes and Hecate finds the girl is crying, which she definitely was not expecting. “Mildred Hubble, as long as you are honest and true you will not mess up this. Esmeralda Hallow is a smart girl, as are you in some respects. You are also both very young. You will, of course, make mistakes. Just try to make sure you apologize and make up for them.” 

Mildred’s smiling and crying now and Hecate knits her eyebrows together, confusion evident across her face. She’s even more confused when Mildred lurches forward and hugs her tightly. “Thank you, HB.”Hecate sits there for a bit after she sends Mildred off, most likely to find Esmeralda Hallow. She thinks back to Ada’s office and why on Earth Pippa would be upset or leave. She realizes that it doesn’t matter what Pippa thought was going on she has to go get her. She sends a maglet message off to Ada and summons her broom.

She will not lose Pippa even one more time.


	4. Pentangle's Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mean to update this a while ago? Yes. But am I glad I am finally updating it? Also, yes. And there's a part in here with Hecate and Pippa which I drew from Spiderman into the Spider Verse. Just think about that scene with Gwen and Miles Morales- you don't have to know it but it does make it better- when Hecate is at Pippa's door.

It is halfway to Pentangle’s, she thinks as she hasn’t exactly flown this before, that Hecate realizes this might be a terribly awful idea. Her bun becomes more mussed the longer she is on the flight and the less sure she feels about following Pippa. But she is also afraid of what will happen if she doesn’t follow Pippa. 

The trees pass by in a blur just on the edge of her peripheral vision and she tries to take a deep breath. It does not go well and she feels tears prick at the edge of her eyes. She does not let them fall and steels her face instead, tries not to think about Pippa’s face when she walked into Ada’s office. 

She tries and tries not to think about that and focuses on everything around her and suddenly she is approaching a school that has to be Pippa’s. The stone of the castle was light pink against the dark blue background of the sky. 

She landed slowly in the middle of the courtyard, a couple young witches and wizards staring at her. She knew she was a sight to behold. A girl walked up to her then that she remembered from years ago at an interesting Spelling Bee. 

“Sapphire?” She tries to make it sound as if she isn’t absolutely sure that it is, in fact, the girl even though she knows it is her.

“Ms. Hardbroom, some of us have been expecting you.” The girl, much more mature than she had been the last time Hecate had seen her, glanced around the courtyard.

Hecate’s eyes followed her around the courtyard and she saw several older students watching her. “What is all this?”

Sapphire started leading Hecate towards the entrance of the school and as they walked she explained some things. “As I am sure you know Miss Pentangle has never been one to keep things secret or quiet so we all knew that she was going to see you at Cackle’s this morning. We were all surprised then when she arrived back here only a couple hours later, tears in her eyes. We have been waiting for your arrival since. I’ll take you to her room now.”

They walked and Hecate took in this amazing new school in front of her that Pippa had spent so long building. She ran her hand slightly over the cold stone and felt the goosebumps prickle up her arm. Sapphire stopped in front of a light brown door and Hecate wonders why she thought it would be pink. 

Sapphire leaves then and Hecate stares after the girl. She turns back to the door and breathes. In and out, in and out she repeats. She knocks twice, tentatively. 

She does not think anyone could possibly hear the knock, yet seconds later the door swings open and Pippa stands there, anger in her eyes. They both stand there in silence a moment, Pippa with her mouth agape and Hecate eyebrows raised. Neither of them is sure what to say. 

Pippa’s eyes fall and she sighs, “What do you want Hecate?”

Hecate takes a breath and tries to think about what Ada said. She tosses out her hand and it lands on Pippa’s shoulder. Pippa tenses and glances at Hecate’s hand perched awkwardly on her shoulder. “I..” Hecate paused for a second. “I wanted to talk to you.” 

Pippa scrunched her eyebrows and met Hecate’s eyes for a second before glancing back at her hand. “Why don’t you go talk to Ada.” 

She sounded weirdly defeated and moved to shrug Hecate’s hand off of her shoulder, but Hecate’s hand did not budge. “I don’t want to talk to Ada. I came to talk to you, or have I somehow been unclear about that?” Her voice was low and steady.

Pippa rolled her eyes. “No Hecate,” she said. “You were very clear in Ada’s office.”

“I find that I do not quite understand the circumstances of what happened in Ada’s office, Pippa. I would appreciate if you would inform me.” Hecate moved her hand slowly back to her side and Pippa’s eyes followed it. 

Pippa half sobbed half laughed then. Her chest constricted with short breathes. She moved to let Hecate inside and whispered, “You really are as clueless as you seem.” 

Hecate moved inside and did not respond immediately. She simply took in more of this place that was completely Pippa’s. They both sat in front of the fire, Hecate’s dark clothing clashing against Pippa’s light pink couch. 

“You know,” Hecate said slowly. “I had been meaning to ask you, about the school. Why did you start it?” 

Pippa gave her a suspicious look. “Really Hecate?” Pippa asked incredulously. When Hecate did not respond Pippa answered. “I’d always wanted to make my own school, you know that. I wanted kids to have a chance I hadn’t gotten. So it was for me really. After you…” She paused and took a breath. “After you abandoned me I was so angry for so long. But then I realized I was just as smart as you so I put it to good use and created a school where no one could ever feel the way you’d made me feel.” 

Hecate’s eyes watered but she held her voice steady. “And it worked?” She asked.

“For the most part, it did. I’ve had decades of students who support each other and have never hurt each other the way you hurt me.” Pippa sighed and looked down at her hands.

Hecate looked at her expectantly. “For the most part?” She asked. 

Pippa met her eyes, “Just because I stopped other kids from getting hurt didn’t fix the way I felt.” 

Hecate reached across the couch, hand landing heavily on Pippa’s thigh. “I never meant for any of that. I didn’t think-“

“I know you didn’t think Hecate! You’re always so worried about yourself you forget the rest of.” Pippa was seething now, brimming with decades of anger. 

Hecate did not know what to say or how to fix this. So she did the first thing that came to mind. She summoned flowers and thrust them forward with her free hand to Pippa. Pippa jumped slightly but Hecate's hand did not budge from its place atop Pippa's thigh. 

“Bearded Irises?” Pippa asked quietly as she took them from Hecate’s hand.

Hecate cleared her throat and lowered her voice a bit. “They were always your favorite Pipsqueak. I could never quite understand why though. Not your usual pink which fairs you so well.” 

Pippa moved her hand lightly over the tall bouquet of flowers. She looked up and met Hecate’s eyes with earnest. “You really don’t know Hecate?”

Hecate cleared her throat in an answer to her lack of knowledge.

“Dear Goddess Hiccup how could you not see. They remind me of you. They are quite tall just as you always were and black always was your favorite color. I saw them in my Mother’s garden year after year but then you came into my life and suddenly they had a whole different meaning.” Pippa breathed slowly and took in the smell of the flowers. 

She moved her hand to sit on top of Hecate’s. “Did you really not know?” She whispers the question.

Hecate left her hand under Pippa’s and moved the other to rest against Pippa’s cheek lightly. “I can only apologize and try to move forward Pippa.”

“You’re an idiot Hecate,” Pippa said before smiling slightly at Hecate.

Hecate smiled, lips tight and said, “Your idiot I hope?” 

Pippa set down the flowers on the table to her side and pulled Hecate’s hands into her own. “Dance with me Hiccup?”

Pippa moved one hand slightly and music started playing and they stood. Hecate moved one hand out of Pippa’s to her waist and pulled the shorter woman closer to her. Pippa moved her free hand up to Hecate’s neck and pressed her fingers into the edge of dark hair. 

Hecate stared down into Pippa’s eyes before leaning down and doing something she’d wanted to do for years. She pressed her lips to Pippa’s and moved her hands to tangle them into short, blonde hair. They both pulled away from the kiss a moment later with Pippa’s hands around Hecate’s neck and Hecate’s hands still in Pippa’s hair. 

Pippa’s chest moved with heavy breaths and she looked up to meet Hecate’s eyes. “You’re the smartest idiot I know Hiccup, but you’re my brilliant idiot.”

“Always Pipsqueak, always. Now, will you tell me what was going on earlier today?” Hecate asked quietly, resting her forehead against Pippa’s. 

Pippa started blushing and said, “I thought you and Ada might be an item and I felt put off because I thought we were heading in that direction.”

Hecate pulled back and laughed, shaking her head. “Ada was helping me on tips to flirt with you, Pippa. Ada is a dear friend of mine, but she could never be you.”

Pippa pulled Hecate into a tight hug and pressed her lips against the taller Witch’s neck. “I love you so much Hecate.”

“I love you too Pippa,” Hecate whispered into golden hair.


End file.
